The Nightmare of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Kylandor
Summary: When shadows invade his world, Dante is dragged into another where he is even more widely known, as a video game character... Seeking to learn more about his enemy and to find a way back he will come across time travelers, aliens, espers, a schoolgirl with godlike powers and another slider who knows about the shadow threat. It wouldn't be too bad if not for a lack of action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams, Incursions and Observations.

"Beware the nightmare."

* * *

 **FOREWORD:**

This takes place primarily in The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi's universe and timeframe. Devil May Cry and the OCs and even the primary antagonists are all from different universes, expect to see Dante reacting to his fanbase through occasional comments.

This is a dark setting and will feature horrific situations for our beloved "goddess" that will reshape how she sees the world, of course Dante will be there to save the day though his enemy is different then the usual demons he fights. Furthermore as usual an OC will appear in the story, he will have his own motivations and abilities.

Warning for kiddies: Freddy Kruger was a clown compared to the stuff that's about to happen, though to me most scenes of horror don't really hit me, there are the fickle, also there will be mild language though in today's world sadly many of you will likely have already been exposed to it but alas, I place this warning in hopes that those who aren't ready for the world of my version of true horror (Utter Hopelessness rather than gore and seductive scenes, there is no hope for mere humans in this story.)

On a secondary note, this IS a T rated story, do not expect anything related to sexual encounters or excessive language (the F bomb is censored if it occurs but it will occur on occasion due to realism. The battlestar galactica F bomb however is not censored since technically frak is not considered profanity, it's a good alternative for those seeking to lower their bombing sprees.)

Let the story begin.

* * *

Point of View: Suzumiya Haruhi l Time Frame : Second School Year l Date: May 28th, 2004 l Universe : AU-119ECL l Location : Dreamscape.

* * *

She was alone, where she was she could not tell. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after receiving a present from the SOS-dan for their anniversary, despite her appreciation she was, for once too tired to open the gift immediately and had planned to do so in the morning.

Her dreams sometimes got like this, she knew she was asleep and she had partial control, what many call Lucid Dreaming, it was something she kept to herself but this dream was slightly different, normally with some effort she could alter the shape of what was going on but she was powerless here in this dimly lit hallway.

She examined her surroundings, finding a large hallway dimly lit by candles on placeholders across the walls, two doors on the opposite sides, doors they could probably be called as they looked more like a glass mirror on each but instead of showing a reflection, they showed another world.

The door ahead showed her home city, Kobe, the door behind her showed another city, slightly different but seemingly another Kobe but it began to darken.

As always her enthusiasm for the unknown caused her to want to know more as she approached the darkening door, it was a bit of a walk but when she was about 20 or so meters from it, shadows erupted from it, the ends extending towards her seemed to be the heads of dragons, a dark mist substance comprised them.

Something overcame her, the look in these entities' eyes shouted what could only be interpreted as killing intent, instinct overcame her as her eyes widened and she darted towards the other door, now farther away as she had closed the distance to the darkening door.

Just as she was halfway through, one of the shadow dragons detached a whip of the mist material that made it's form and wrapped it around her, tripping her and pulling her towards it as she struggled with futility to escape it's grasp.

A gunshot of all things broke the shadow's grip and she darted towards the end, noticing now two new doors on the sides of the walls next to the one she was running towards, standing by one of the new doors was a sight that made Haruhi only even more sure this was a dream.

Dante, from the Devil May Cry series, his red trenchcoat and silver hair stood out along with him holding Ivory in his left hand and Rebellion in his right as he resumed a barrage of fire on the shadows, Haruhi brushed past him before touching the door to home.

* * *

Morning

* * *

She woke, covered in sweat likely from the fear of the nightmare she had just experienced, taking a look around she was convinced she was awake. She was also panting, as if out of breath from the running though she was not physically exhausted. Rarely, very rarely does she get nightmares and usually they are some stupid senseless thing but this was different, this was outright terrifying though still she was able to shrug it off, after-all it was just a dream.

Right?

* * *

POV Shift: Dante

* * *

He sighed as he looked about the hallway before holstering his guns and the vision ended

Waking up from his nap he took the magazine off his face and examined his surroundings, nothing was out of order, his variety of devil arms was about the walls, an empty pizza box on the table and the picture of his mother on opposite end of the phone.

He got up, his trenchcoat was hanging on it's rack though he was still wearing his leather vest and gloves, he kicked the table, sending the phone to his hand as he pressed it against his ear and rolled the chair to face the phone as he dialed his local pizza parlor.

About 10 minutes later he had restocked his store with two extra large supreme pizzas and yet again, they forgot to hold the anchovies though he shrugged, he was starting to get an acquired taste for them though he'll still wait and see how long it takes for them to get it right (Probably never.).

After finishing one of the pizzas rather quickly he opened the second box and the environment around him flashed between his office and the hallway, soon he was back in the hallway and was getting irritated. This time the darkened mirror had no pajama clad teenager running nor the odd bloodless demons that were chasing her, instead the mirror across the wall from him darkened and the swarm attacked him again, slamming him into his own mirror and sending him back to his office as what appeared to be a Hellgate's runes floating midair above the city, it reminded him of the Temin-ni-gru attack on the place more than two decades ago (He should be a middle aged man by now but apparently he inherited that bloody longevity from his father though he didn't really care much about it.)

The demons immediately wrecked his shop and as some kind of sick joke, devoured the last pizza as they slammed Dante halfway across the city, it was then revealed that millions if not billions of them were pouring out of the hellgate they had formed and they were quickly demolishing buildings, Dante was done playing around and summoned his Devil arms, all of them, to his essence and activated his devil trigger to break the grasp of the shadow swarm, he noticed one of the shadows attacking a bystander, it slammed into him, absorbing into him and seemingly possessing him as the man's eyes then turned crimson red with a glow for a moment.

Is that what they just tried to do to him? For some reason he was immune to their possession and he quickly unleashed Ebony & Ivory (whom he always keeps on his person at all times when not cleaning and polishing them, even when asleep.)

Dante unleashed his barrage on the shadows that had invaded his home and found his munitions were very effective at dispelling the creatures though the sheer number was beginning to overwhelm him, what's worse is he had to immediately turn and slice in half a missile from Kalina Ann, he stared at Lady in the distance and noticed her eyes were no longer different colors just as a surge of electricity knocked her unconscious.

"Figures, she is only human after all." said Dante as Trish landed near him and pointed at the hellgate, saying "They stopped flowing into the city, but I don't think they're even sentient."

Dante turned around and realized what she meant when a large, shapeless (If it could be given any shape it would resemble some kind of tentacle) shadow descending from the portal which was widening, a voice boomed across the city.

"This universe is now controlled by the shadows, none will stand in our way. I hope this world's protector, the devil hunter Dante can cope with failure."

This ticked him off, whoever and whatever was attacking was underestimating him and even taunting him, before he could say anything however, a portal formed beneath him, it's energies familiar somewhat, Mundus perhaps?

All that he knew after that was that he was free-falling from some 10,000 feet over the city he saw in the central portal that was yet to be darkened.

He's survived worse, then again, it was going to hurt, at least somehow his trenchcoat was flung here as well as it was fluttering down slowly. Dante barely managed to grab it by the sleeve and pull it to him, quickly putting it on before executing an Air Hike, nullifying all the built up kinetic energy from his 10,000 foot drop, just mere inches from the roof of a hospital.

Looking about he sensed an air of tranquility, looking up he saw the portal close.

"Great, so I'm trapped here. Wherever here is." he said.

* * *

POV : Ray Zenji l Age : 17 l Ethnic: Caucasian/Hispanic mix l Height : 5"2 l Weight l 100 lbs

* * *

Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes and a bored expression made his look as he stared out the window of a train on the way to his new school, it was difficult being on his own but then again, he had no choice.

He looked at the sky, eyes fixating on something, no Someone who was falling, the appearance ordinarily would just be a red dot falling from the sky but his heightened senses could make out who it was, a sigh made itself from his mouth as he focused his attention to his front as he sat up, the train had reached his stop.

Walking out into the crowds he looked around him, the place was naive and tranquil, he had hoped it would remain such for a bit longer but what he just saw suggested they were getting closer.

He sighed and continued walking, heading towards his new place of education (Not that he needed it, he had already blazed through it but here he had no history of that, he had to go through this all over again.).

His uniform began to become a common sight as he made his way up the small hill, he noticed one oddity though paid little attention to it, one of the girls had a red armband around it with the words Brigade Chief on it, or at least in Japanese, his ability to instantly interpret new languages both written and spoken came in handy often.

He always made acute surveys of his surroundings, he also noticed her hair was short and brown, she headed towards the staircase so she was likely an upperclassman. He shrugged as he headed to his class, getting some odd feeling from that girl, some kind of energy that she was emanating which hinted that she wasn't an ordinary human.

At least that meant she couldn't be possessed if they came here.

* * *

POV Shift : Dante

* * *

After leaving the hospital Dante made sure to keep his weapons, including his firearms linked to his essence instead of on his person, he could summon them when he needs them but they aren't visible or detectable now.

Japan of all places, and in a different world too since there were not even rumors of a serious demon attack. Always some bull regarding ghosts and haunting but nothing that caught his attention.

He noticed something else too, he didn't have any Japanese currency and he sighed, he also lacked pretty much anything else to identify him and he chuckled at the thought of being "deported" since he wasn't from this world, there was no method mankind had in this world to send him back to his. What confused him though was the energies that opened the portal under him, it seemed like the same energies Mundus used to create the mirror portal on Mallet Island where he first faced his brother in his Nelo Angelo form. If so then why? However the power was emanating from the portal rather than from elsewhere, perhaps whomever pulled him here was from here. Another universe perhaps? He sighed, glad that he knew that one Japanese group that hired him to take on demons, if it wasn't for that job he wouldn't have learned the language, both written and spoken.

He decided to fish around for anything of supernatural nature, honing his senses and he did sense something, a girl up ahead wearing a white button shirt and a white short skirt to go with it. Her long orange hair fluttered in the soft wind and irked Dante's interest.

It wasn't a demonic aura that was coming from her, more like techno-sorcery, something he had some experience with as that was the foundation for Ebony & Ivory.

She looked directly at him, his expression was more carefree than concerned or confused rather and she began walking up to him slowly but with some kind of intent in her eyes, sadly it was not the kind of intent he had hoped it would be, she was veiling some hostility but also some curiosity brought itself to surface as if he was some kind of oddity.

He then realized something, everyone was giving him odd looks, occasionally a giggle or two from some women but not in the usual gossiping way.

She was close when she said "Are you lost?"

Dante nodded and said "Yeah, is something wrong with the way I'm dressing? I keep getting odd looks."

She chuckled a bit and said "Well I suppose we don't get many cosplayers around here so it is kind of odd that your dressed the way you are."

Dante rose an eyebrow and asked "Cosplay? Well who do I look like?"

She was slightly confused for a second before smiling again and saying "You look like Dante, from the Devil May Cry series. You're not stuck on some dare or something are you?"

Dante stared at her for a moment before it sank in.

It was another universe, and here he was known as a fictional character.

He quickly changed his act, playing along with it and saying "Yeah, I lost a bet. I'm familiar with a few things but not everything on the series. Heh, I kind of get that since my name actually is Dante."

His lie worked as she seemed to believe it, she waved once and walked off in the other direction whilst saying "Well I hope you don't lose any more bets, see you."

He waved back and then sighed, that was an odd encounter.

No money and no housing, no identity either, well he did know a few things about hypnotism that he could try, perhaps he could set himself up as long as he doesn't abuse it. Really though he learned about it in order to dispel it, demons use it all the time, it would probably be second nature for him to try it out though he rarely used it as it made him feel like the ones he was hunting, as if he was stooping to a new low. This situation however gave him no choice. If he was a fictional character here then he wouldn't be able to get away with the surname Sparda, he'd probably pick something generic like Smith.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Job, A decision, an attack.

"Beware the nightmare."

* * *

 **FOREWORD:**

The characters that are owned by their respective owners are thus owned by their respective owners (I.E. Dante, Suzumiya Haruhi, Kyon, etc.) whilst OCs are my works and thus my intellectual property (I.E. Ray Zenji.)

* * *

POV - Dante Smith (He wasn't keen on making up a complex surname.)

* * *

He sighed, both in boredom and frustration at the list of failed jobs.

Grocery Store Clerk - Fired.

Fast Food Joint Cashier - Fired.

Pizza Joint Cashier - Fired.

Customer Service Phone Job - Fired.

Morrison's words from that day echoed in his mind.

"You're just too violent."

Register broken, answer, fist.

Hostile Customer, answer, swordpoint and subsequent need to erase memories and job history.

Broken Phone, answer, fist.

Broken Stove, Demon power enhanced kick.

Dante found a new job thankfully though one he may end up having to hold back on as he stared at the people interviewing him for a substitute teaching job, Gymnastics specifically (Since he didn't really learn anything except some limited mathematics thanks to being hunted by demons his whole life, and he learned math mainly to keep track of his bullets and kills until just kills after he learned how to infuse his weapons with demon energy bullets instead of having to constantly buy lead rounds that didn't make so much as a dent unless they were oversized or fired en masse.).

Thankfully enough he had earned enough money from his previous attempts to get a proper suit and tie as opposed to whatever uniform he had to but on (and his trenchcoat.).

His white hair had raised a few eyebrows before in his world and he got that here as well, most probably assumed he dyed it which wasn't the case, he was born that way thanks to his father's side of the family.

Getting citizenship here required a little bit of hypnotism but past that he no longer needed to rely on it and thus he hasn't used it since.

He was lucky enough to be in a good mood and that probably got his this job as he was accepted, but still he had to keep his temper in check, fighting demons, let your anger soar, keeping teenagers in shape? No experience whatsoever short of boot camp like experiences though there was one orphanage headmaster who managed to do a good job with him and Vergil, until a demon tore his head off.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

POV Shift - Ray Zenji

* * *

Classes passed unbelievably slow and boredom was showing on his face though he was getting recognition for his intelligence (and also the fact that he had already learned this stuff long ago, the only exception being Japanese History, he was also completely exempt from English since that was his native language.

His spare time was spent cloudwatching, specifically scanning the skies for any portals, they probably would hesitate with a full scale attack here because of whom lives here. He didn't recognize her at first until she was passing out flyers and after recalling the description in a preview of the first light novel, though the only difference here was that her hair was short.

Suzumiya Haruhi, an entity he referred to as a Shinjin. The shadows definitely knew about shinjin and have encountered various numbers of them in other universes.

This meant however that if the shadows were to attack this place, he was on the front line as typically they possessed someone to kill the Shinjin in a manner that didn't provoke their awareness though he knew not names and faces of those dopplegangers, only descriptions of a petrified face, in all cases as well as the shadows spoke he knew they were all women, perhaps other versions of Haruhi and Sasaki?

That was not his main concern much anymore, since his thoughts were now interrupted slightly as he glanced at the flyer the girl had been passing out. He had heard of some interesting tales regarding the first time she passed out flyers as well as her at-odds status with the student council president.

This wasn't really a recruitment flyer (Except to aliens, espers, time travelers and sliders which technically the last three applied to him.) as much as it was a flyer asking people to bring any strange problems to them to investigate.

Still, his interest was piqued more than enough to respond to it, the question was how? Would he just barge in and show them one of his abilities? Or perhaps he would bother them with one of the usual rumors of supernatural activity that probably is just BS.

He pondered it for a moment until the brunette made herself known, poking his shoulder and catching him off guard (though it didn't show much as he merely turned his head towards her.)

It then occurred to him, he was the only one who bothered to grab the flyer, whilst it could be interpreted that it was because he didn't know her, simple logic like that did not seem to apply to Haruhi who said "You've been staring at the flyer for a while now. Are you interested in the SOS-dan?"

He merely shrugged and then said "I suppose I am. If I was seeking to join your club, what would I expect to be club activities?"

Haruhi frowned slightly and said "It should be obvious from the flyer. Our goal is to seek out aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders and other abnormal people and spend time with them, get to know them, just generally hang out if you wanted to use that term."

Ray sensed no gesture or facial movement to imply she was joking and thus knew who he was dealing with, to some extent. Reading and watching about her in fiction was one thing, to see her before him as a real individual was another.

This was life afterall, she was not some minimal-feature animation walking about, she was a human being which unfortunately had caused him to stare at her face from time to time, being as beautiful as she was would probably garner a lot of attention, at least until they got to know her or about her.

Her eyes were different however, being bright even in daylight though not really glowing as if self-illuminating, her figure was slim but balanced, she was neither overweight nor underweight, the other features of her body were average (which was the best he could describe, since he did not truly care about such things.) The striking thing about her though was her expression, full of confidence and energy, she was always dead serious it seemed and yet at the same time, she had a sense of humor. Even drawn as an animation there were certain aspects of her expression that were unmistakable but seeing it on a human face was something else though his acknowledgement of this was quick though not quick enough to escape Haruhi's perceptive traits.

Haruhi's expression shifted, losing interest in him slightly and the more time would pass, the more she would lose interest, being the kind of person she is.

Ray sighed though, one thing kept her there and it was perhaps a sense of familiarity, his face was struck with such a profound feeling of boredom that she somehow seemed to relate to him enough to give him a chance to speak. Ray spoke after only three seconds of her response, though short in time many things can pass in such a span and still be adequately explained if given the opportunity.

He said "I suppose there's nothing else to do, from what I've heard you used to try out every single club there was before founding the SOS-dan, I suppose then we have similar beginnings."

She took that as a 'Yes I'll join' and nodded and immediately proceeded to grab his forearm and pull him, he followed though her grip remained, the one thing the Anime and Manga could not portray adequately was just how tight she held on, he felt that she could break his arm, even though it was far more sturdy than the average human despite seeming thin.

Another thing that may have helped their conversation though perhaps it didn't apply to one such as Haruhi was their heights, Ray was the exact height as her though perhaps this only aided his own compliance as Haruhi has her own code of logic and rules of interaction, uncaring for social norms.

It was also just something he noted really, he tends to overthink many things though this rarely shows to anyone of normal perceptiveness.

* * *

POV Shift - Dante

* * *

He looked around the teacher's lounge, Gym wasn't until an hour and thus he had some time to get to know the other teachers, bland as they were. He was reading the student profile of his class and immediately one girl became both the talk of the teachers, and their ire and it was Suzumiya Haruhi.

One of the math teachers spoke up, saying "You have to be careful with that one, I'm pretty sure she has some friends in high places but based on her reactions, she has no idea of it. Twice now the school was threatened with having funding shut down when we considered suspending her."

Dante's interest was irked slightly, it was the closest instance to a supernatural connection and he had decided to focus his attention on Haruhi for the time being, if she showed evidence of supernatural activity he would investigate it.

Another teacher however spoke up upon glancing Dante's facial expressions, she was teaching the advanced classes so Haruhi had yet to encounter her but it was unmistakable both that he had met her before when he just arrived here and also that she had a dead-on resemblance to Asahina Mikuru, one of the students who is a class above Haruhi.

She spoke, saying "I would be careful with more than just her, but the others around her. I could go into detail about it later if you'd like." Dante nodded once and looked at the student roster page once more.

In his mind went "Suzumiya Haruhi, I've heard that name before..."

Just as he put the page down and walked out, intent on taking a light walk to ease his boredom, it came to him, thankfully for both his job and the students, nobody was nearby when he said aloud "Son of a bitch."

The hour passed slowly, with extreme levels of boredom, Dante had half a mind to find something to punch, shoot and hack away at though nothing really that could put up a fight, even if he wandered into the woods waiting to chance upon a bear, he could probably kill it with a single punch or kick if he charged enough energy in his fists, to say nothing of his devil arms.

However that advanced classes teacher seemed to notice his agitation and the two shared a cup of coffee in the cafeteria though neither seemed to have much to talk about except school, a subject that only increased the devil hunter's boredom. The only calming thing was her presence, he no longer sensed that veiled hostility that she had when they first met. He had learned a few things, that her name coincidentally was also Asahina Mikuru and that she was only a part time teacher. Her expression seemed to calm him slightly though he imagined it wouldn't last long unless there was a demon attack and that was unlikely to happen in this world.

* * *

POV Shift - Ray Zenji

* * *

Ray had taken a slight notice of Dante's white hair but the whole gym teacher getup had kept him from putting his thumb on the nail so to speak, his name drew slight interest though (or rather his lack of a non-generic surname, and of course the psionic energy he was emitting, to the point of extremes, although it had a different feel to it, as if not really psionic but still similar in nature.).

Taniguchi, a loudmouth by Ray's opinion had taken to trying to dissuade his interest from Haruhi, instead he mused about some of the others whose names Ray had never bothered to remember. Another interest (one that confused Taniguchi, he probably didn't see what he saw.) was the purple haired girl Nagato Yuki, she had a kind of elegance in her facial expression, or lack thereof. Her appearance in real life was very contrasting to the anime and manga, without her glasses she seemed visually striking though her expression seemed to keep her from truly shining in the way Haruhi did though still her short purple hair remained a source of interest, her eyes also seemed drawing and there was a sort of an aura about her, Ray assumed though that this aura was in fact her status as a NBLF as described in his world (Non-Biological Life Form).

Gymnastics passed and school was coming to a close with a few last minute things to take care of, most of the clubs were staying in their respective areas, doing what they normally do though Haruhi had other plans for the SOS-dan, saying something about Ray being a "Probationary Member" of the SOS-dan, probably a cue at her still wavering on whether or not to truly accept him as a member.

It was a simple search about the city, more akin to wandering about than actual investigation, at least to the others, Ray had the misfortune of being paired with Haruhi, his presence there had made their numbers an even one and thus, nobody was an odd man out.

Haruhi didn't so much as lead him about the city as she demanded him to follow, on occasion saying if he was unsatisfied with the club so far he could always leave.

Ray sighed as the two took a coffee break at a cafe, it was a bit tedious though being in Haruhi's presence seemed worth it, a feeling he did well to hide as whenever he stared in Haruhi's direction, she frowned.

It was just because of who she was, not that he was staring anywhere he shouldn't, mainly as her face was the main attracting feature to him, until something else caught his eye, his trained eye that is.

One of the shadows had entered this world and seemingly possessed someone in the cafe, nobody else noticed as shadows could conceal themselves from the untrained eye. The possessed man was alone and simply looked in Haruhi's direction and was likely about to sit up until he noticed Ray, seemingly recognizing him.

Ray tensed slightly, on his guard and keeping tabs on his surroundings for other infiltrators but mostly on that particular one.

As dusk came about Haruhi and Ray had met with the SOS-dan and disembarked for their homes, Ray however was both aware of the infiltrator's following (whilst Haruhi was oblivious) and thus he was following Haruhi on the excuse that he was still on his way home.

Haruhi stopped suddenly and turned around, saying "If you have something you want to say, don't make up an excuse to not say it."

Ray sighed and decided to be blunt, saying "Alright, someone is following you, he has been since the cafe." and turned to look at their pursuer, Haruhi tensed slightly, this type of pursuit usually spelled ill intent and furthermore, she saw something in the man's eyes, they were glowing a crimson red.

His form shifted, before her eyes the man became a physical manifestation of a demon, having a dragon's head and a tail but otherwise being humanoid, two legs and two arms, the tail wasn't large and more akin to that of an imp's.

Haruhi froze whilst Ray merely sighed, getting between the two which provoked a verbal response from their pursuit, it said "Leave this world if you wish to be at peace."

He frowned as Haruhi forcibly grabbed ahold of herself and moved so she could see the creature, asking "What are you."

"Just another demon scumbag." said a voice, familiar as well.

Ray noted something with both Haruhi and the new arrival, Dante who was now dressed to hunt, appearing as he did in his fourth game. They sounded like their voice actors/actresses. Furthermore Haruhi's Japanese voice actress did not exist in this world though the two did not look the same, Ray shrugged it off as some kind of odd structuring for the vocal chords of these individuals or perhaps coincidence.

But Ray debated acting, and that hesitation removed his chance as Rebellion tore through the entity's back, frightening Haruhi at the sight of the blood, though this wasn't enough to kill it.

Dante on the other hand, was finally letting off his frustration and said "Well this world maybe peaceful and serene, but it doesn't need someone like me, until you guys showed up and threw me here and now you want to end this place's peace. Eh, it's become cliche for me now, you guys never really change."

The creature however somehow managed to fling Dante (though he held on to Rebellion) away and it's impaled wound healed quickly which prompted Dante to draw his firearms and unleash them, the sound deafening Haruhi as he landed near her.

As she crouched down and screamed with the ear searing pain, Ray was unaffected and as Haruhi's eyes were closed, decided to join in, charging an orange blade of psionic energy in his right arm, the air hissing and burning with the pulse though his arm was unaffected as he dashed forward at the infiltrator who charged back at him with a red psionic wrist blade of it's own, ignoring the hailstorm of bullets bouncing off it's body.

Dante ceased fire and charged energy into Rebellion, realizing once they possess and change, they aren't as weak as they were without a host.

Dante charged, dashing forward with a charged stinger to close the distance and then quickly spun around, both Ray and Dante ripped through the entity with their respective weapons and the corpse turned to ashes immediately.

Dante sighed as he placed Rebellion on his back, saying "Is there anyway to save the people they possess?"

Ray shook his head and said "No, they can only break free by themselves, there's nothing someone can do from the outside, once fused with a human, the shadows suppress their conciousness. Once they conquer a world, their parent intelligence consumes it, converting it entirely into energy and absorbing it, leaving behind an inflating sphere of emptiness as a universe. This process takes substantial time but time is not multiversal, what could be seconds here would be millennia in another."

Dante looked back at Haruhi along with Ray, she was shaking with both fear and pain, unwilling to get up and open her eyes.

Ray also sensed something else, an energy Dante was also sensing, and though Dante did not understand it, Ray did and said "I'll take care of her, if you have any questions we can meet at that cafe that's popular with the students tomorrow."

Dante nodded and dashed out of sight whilst Ray expanded his senses and sighed in relief, nobody had noticed, miraculously, the torrent of gunfire Dante had caused, which was probably Haruhi's subconscious wanting a non-complicated resolution to this situation.

Ray walked up to her and crouched down, placing his right hand on her right shoulder, she stopped shaking but still didn't respond otherwise.

Ray sighed and said "It's gone now, you don't have to be afraid anymore..."

No response still, she was petrified, though it was a normal response for what had just happened, he was unsure why she was petrified, was she scared of Dante who had easily slaughtered the infiltrator before it could do or say anything else, or perhaps the creature's demonic appearance and obvious killing intent had gotten to her.

Ray pushed slightly and Haruhi looked up, eyes teared up though they were not flowing much anymore, she wiped the tears and stood up which prompted Ray to also stand.

She looked directly at him, with a look both still affected by fear but also with determination as she said "What was that thing?"

Ray decided the truth was best here and said "They are called shadows, that particular shadow was an Infiltrator. They don't have consciousness of their own, think of them as remote controlled extensions of a different entity. This entity seeks out various universes more or less to devour them though not all of them. Some universes it merely leaves behind a ravaged world but does not completely destroy it nor the rest of the universe."

Haruhi paid close attention though fear was still evident, if not reinforced by his description before saying "Why does it do that? And how do you know this?"

Ray replied "Hell if I know why it does this, sustenance? A twisted sense of humor? Perhaps just because it can or if it's seeking out something or someone, I don't know, and probably don't want to know. As for my knowledge of this, well you could say I'm a refugee from one of the worlds it didn't completely destroy, I was the only survivor."

Haruhi clenched her fist, saying "Was it necessary, what that man did?" Ray nodded his head and said "Yes, sadly there is no way for someone else to exorcise the shadows, short of God himself which would be very difficult to determine if that was the case or if they broke out of their own will. It would take a very strong will to break free of it though but it is possible. I've accomplished the feat before."

Haruhi stared for a moment to which Ray replied "Don't worry, they can't possess me a second time, anyone with an abnormal physical makeup or some kind of energy output beyond the normal human body's natural electromagnetic field can't be possessed. Only humans and animals can be possessed, except for electric eels and any other creature with a naturally powerful electrical current flowing through them or around them."

Haruhi then seemed to have an idea as she replied "What about a defibrillator or something like it." Ray shook his head and said "The energy would bar entry but not remove an already present shadow. I know, I've tried using exactly that to no avail. I wouldn't worry about an all out attack just yet, there are some entities which I call Shinjin that could easily do away with the shadow, but also likely the entire universe as well. The shadows won't fully invade until they determine none exist or if any exist, until they are dead. I am still unsure of what tests they use to determine if someone is a shinjin or not."

She pondered this for a moment, remaining silent for a full 30 seconds before saying "Are there any others here?" Ray remained silent for a moment, closing his eyes and extending his senses to envelope the entire planet, it was something that immobilized him temporarily but it was possible, though he could only sense energy past 25 miles.

He opened his eyes and said "No, no others, not yet anyway."

Haruhi sighed in relief though noticed Ray sitting down and had a curious expression as Ray said "When I extend my senses to that height, it debilitates me substantially. I just need a moment to rest and I'll be fine."

She simply nodded and said "If you are inte-"

He interrupted her, saying "There's no need to say it. I'll stick around so long as you don't mention this to anyone just yet, not that anyone would really believe you since that guy who helped out was Dante, from the game series. I caught him freefalling from a riftgate a couple weeks ago so I assume he's from another universe that got attacked."

Haruhi sighed and crouched down and said "I've had a dream about this I think. I was in a hallway with mirrors, I approached one of the mirrors and it darkened, shadows is what I can describe, with a dragon's head in shape. In that dream, Dante is the one who saved me by shooting the dragons though the gunshots were not nearly as loud."

Ray replied "I call it the Dreamscape. Some people are naturally attuned to breaches in proximity. You were not dreaming, this dreamscape often takes you to it temporarily until you return through the mirror you were cast from, if you entered another mirror, you would project to that universe though you would not be in it. There are ways to actually slide between universes that take advantage of this corridor but they are difficult to achieve. My method opens up something called a riftgate, I enact it through a device that my world had built though never used more than once, I think that experiment was how the entity found my world. Think of riftgates as a type of wormhole that sends you to another universe. One thing that doesn't change though is your quantum signature, every universe has a different one despite being theoretically infinite in number. So if you encountered a doppleganger of yourself, you needn't worry about causing some kind of hollywood end of the world explosion or paradox by coming into contact with her, since it isn't the same matter, though arranged similarly it isn't exact. Time travel also does this, it changes your quantum signature via temporal radiation. In the long run Temporal Radiation can cause insanity, though the effects are curable."

Haruhi again listened intently and if not for the sun no longer being in the sky as it was now night, she would have liked to hear more to satisfy her curiosity.

Ray spoke after pausing, saying "It's getting late, I'd be more than happy to explain more to you if you want but the need to sleep applies to me as well as you."

Haruhi nodded and stood up, saying her goodbyes and walking towards her home with an uncertain look upon her face that Ray noticed before her back was turned.

After another five minutes Ray felt good enough to stand and return to his home, it wasn't that far from where Haruhi had parted ways with him so it wasn't an excessive walk.

Slumping into his bed he sighed, hoping he would wake up the next day with the world still intact, Haruhi sadly was just as much as a threat as the shadow entity, though she wasn't aware of this and Ray doubted she would start destroying worlds if she became aware though still, he would conceal the fact that she is one of the Shinjin he mentioned.

* * *

POV Shift - Unknown

* * *

A riftgate, small, opened nearby, the appearance of a riftgate was similar to a black hole only with the accretion disk leaving the event horizon instead of entering, the said accretion disk was rotating horizontally as if on an invisible wall and was a bright blue-ish white though oddly it did not illuminate it's surrounding by much, no more than a house lamp.

Out walked someone exactly identical to Ray Zenji, a doppleganger.

His eyes however were not brown and he was taller than his counterpart, being 5"8. His eyes were the exact same color as Haruhi's, bright yet not glowing in a golden hue.

He sighed and looked in the general direction of North High and said to himself "I suppose I have to do everything myself..."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Curiosity.

"Beware the nightmare."

* * *

 **FOREWORD:**

The characters that are owned by their respective owners are thus owned by their respective owners (I.E. Dante, Suzumiya Haruhi, Kyon, etc.) whilst OCs are my works and thus my intellectual property (I.E. Ray Zenji.)

Also Dante will be reviewing his reboot in this chapter so spoiler alert.

(I will be reflecting his own personal opinion as best as I can.)

* * *

POV - Ray Zenji b

* * *

He calmly explored the city, unlike his doppelganger who had come here fleeing what he perceived as senseless destruction his appearance and demeanor was that of a 25 year old man as opposed to a 16 year old teenager. Confidence and a slightly carefree attitude marked his facial expression though it did not take the form of a grin, more like a neutral expression.

His attire was a black trenchcoat with a simple black sweatshirt underneath, his pants were also black sweats and though it would be a warm day for the residents of Japan he was not bothered at all by the heat, rather feeling slightly colder than what he is used to.

To his experience people judge hot and cold based on their birthplace and California is a very hot region compared to nearly any location in Japan save for the exception of areas with high humidity or upon summer where the temperature does become comparable, especially when indoors or out in the open sun. Though his world was generally much warmer than this one so even that comparison may not be true.

Afterall, he was born in a nuclear summer...

* * *

Browsing the selection of stores he found himself in a cafe by the next day, having gotten a room quite easily thanks to his abilities of persuasion when it came to ordinary humans. Walking in the store was a sight he had only a curious feeling and decided to bide his time and wait to see what happens.

It was a younger version of himself and the infamous SOS-dan, Immature Schoolgirl Shinjin included.

* * *

POV Shift - Ray Zenji a

* * *

Not long after Haruhi had drawn lots and was again paired with Ray for the search the group had noticed who was sitting across the cafe, an older version of Raymond by appearances.

It confused Haruhi and the SOS-dan though Ray wasn't confused as much though did not give an explanation or excuse, having explained that other universes exist to Haruhi prior and shrugged when the others asked about it.

Haruhi was about to sit up when suddenly, the cafe was empty, only Ray (a), Haruhi and Ray (b) were present, it was very similar to closed space though the origin was not Haruhi.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself to you two, Oh and don't worry about the others, as far as they're concerned time has frozen still, I want this conversation to be private." said the doppelganger

Ray stared at his doppelganger, unsure of what to do whilst Haruhi's expression became melancholic as she asked "Are you fleeing the shadows as well?"

The doppelganger smirked slightly and said "Before we continue this, please refer to me as Ray Smith, though my surname is Zenji as well this will help with differentiating between us, aside of course from the age difference since the only other solution would be honorifics and I'm not really able to discern ones that are only slightly differently pronounced, I also prefer not to have one stamped by my name unless you can't help it."

Haruhi nodded as he paused and begun to speak again, saying "I am not running from the shadows, I am the shadow..."

Ray (a) immediately reacted to this, confirming with his heightened senses and before Haruhi could react, charged both arms with orange psionic blades and dashed forward only to have his powers nullified and a simple telekinetic push to send him back into his seat.

Ray (b) had a bit of a sadistic grin painted on his face as he did this and turned his attention to Haruhi, saying "I am not mindlessly tearing through the multiverse, furthermore, I have killed no ordinary humans, merely transplanted them to a different universe that bore many earth like worlds with no sapient inhabitants, not even a native human species. I have a good reason for what I'm doing and I intend to finish my search. I'll be testing young Suzumiya here to determine what to do next, if she passes the tests I'll leave this place alone, if she fails, she dies..."

Haruhi froze in fear, staring directly at the man who had just threatened to kill her whilst Ray(a) sat up and spoke, saying "Why are you doing this then, what exactly are you after?"

Ray(b)'s expression went neutral as he said "Simple, I am determining whether or not she is a Shinjin, if she is, I'll determine whether or not she will run amok with these powers to the point of spreading that pain to other universes, to do so I must test several factors both for herself and with others. I am doing creation a favor here. One Haruhi hell-bent on revenge across the multiverse is enough on my plate, two would be impossible to keep in check."

Haruhi snapped at him, shouting "Just what makes you think I would cause pain and misery to billions if I had such power?!"

Ray(a) grabbed her arm and squeezed slightly, trying to remind her they were facing someone with absolute power, Ray(b) merely laughed and said "Experience, one of your doppelgangers was betrayed by her universe's counterpart of myself and though he managed to escape to the multiverse, this prompted her to send out scouts to find him, and return him to her reality for a personal judgement whilst killing any other doppelganger who wasn't the betrayer, in other words, you would end up fighting yourself if she ever came here and if you are not a Shinjin, she will simply break your neck or cause a heart attack with a mere thought as opposed to my artistic approach."

Ray(a) got between Haruhi and his doppelganger and said "If what you said is true, then everyone from my reality is still alive?"

Ray(b) nodded and said "Most of them, I'm not shielding them from natural causes or murder from another human or alien. I'm merely moving them as I both conduct a heavy search and increase my overall awareness by sapping the powers from other Shinjin I come across. Though it will not truly change how much power I possess it will alter my ability to perceive things. In short, I am intentionally trying to kill off my own humanity and nobody other than Suzumiya Haruhi is the proper candidate. I am not merciless though like her rampaging other self, as I said before, if she passes my tests, she will live. I will not reveal to her if she is a shinjin or not, I intend to test her on all facets regardless however, you never know if some other shinjin would decide to willfully transfer their powers to her though usually there are only three shinjin, doppelgangers of Haruhi, of Sasaki and of myself. I am not alone, three other agents have come here to enact the tests, I will carry out the final exam so to speak."

Haruhi managed to regain her composure and speak, saying "Fine, I'll pass your tests, then leave us alone."

Ray(a) spoke, saying "These agents of yours, who are they exactly?"

Ray(b) replied "The first tester is from another multiverse, I would explain in depth about how creation exists but you probably either know already or would not understand. Deadpool from the Marvel multiverse. The second to test her will be an acquaintance of the devil hunter who came here from one of my searches, Vergil. He is fully aware of his place and knows he cannot stand up to me, life preservation is the only reason he follows my orders and I keep it a point to establish an Omniscience of my current location upon testing a Shinjin or Shinjin candidate. Your third tester will remain anonymous until she appears."

Before they could reply, the closed space ended, Ray(b) was no longer in the cafe, having disappeared, the SOS-dan's human members had their memories altered so that he was never there whilst Nagato remained silent. Haruhi and Ray both became aware of this fact through what could be best described as a subconcious telepathic imprint (To Ray, whilst Haruhi remained confused to the method.)

Time passed as Ray and Haruhi silently agreed not to discuss this with the rest of the SOS-dan.

* * *

POV Shift - Dante

* * *

"Let's see what all the fuss is about." said Dante to himself whilst he was home, this world had invented several things ahead of time as well as the advances in fiction ahead of time which was fortunate to him because that meant not only was more modern conveniences available such as HD TV but also modern gaming consoles which had awarded him with an opportunity to investigate his own franchise.

He had played through one to four and found them oddly both accurate in story and for the description of the abilities he used (Though the second had either yet to happen or was not going to happen for his universe.) This thing that stared at him however, as well as what he garnered from this reality's Wikipedia had turned up a very distasteful situation that still yet he had to judge personally instead of from second-hand accounts.

A reboot of his series, named DmC:Devil May Cry, which was redundant in Title.

He stuck it into his playstation and after about eight hours (He found himself to be a natural at hack and slash games, especially when he was already familiar with what his powers do, watching his life from a third person perspective had been an interesting and amusing event. He also enjoyed combing areas for secrets.)

He had played through the entire reboot (thankfully he had gotten a PS4 and the thing's definitive edition which enabled some things that would compensate for the lack of his own motor skills being used, such as lock-on. He had decided to make an account on YouTube and more or less to the viewers, he was pretending to be himself in a review of the game, thankfully he was a bit tech savvy though his opinions on the game were obvious, he despised the story and as he was acting as himself, said he could easily beat this mispronounced Mundus without his brother and without destroying that faux-Hellgate using only Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory. (He considered them two items as one, neither is complete without the other.)

He laughed at the concept of a bulletproof demon the way it was shown, if Dante's guns do not pierce it, he charges them with energy, if that fails then he falls to his sword and powers, reminding him of the Shadow Possession he faced which was one of the rare entities unaffected by conventional fire from E&I though it must be noted that his guns discharge demonically forged bullets to begin with, it's not just normal lead .45 cals blasting at demons, he's fighting them with the equivalent of a .50 caliber Armor Piercing FMJ round, not to mention the hailstorm he pours down. He found the game's pace too slow and it felt normal compared to the other games when on Turbo, as for the story, the thing that was the real source of controversy, he hated it.

His doppelganger as he was not calling it his reboot or new self, was a douchebag, a self-concerned punk that looked like someone had wanted to intentionally deface the name Dante. The whole Nephilim thing didn't really push him in either direction, he didn't care about it too much, acknowledging it as a plot twist on the neutral side though the whole thing about Mundus only being killable by Nephilim sounded too cliche for him.

The hair color didn't matter, until the game directly mocked him with that wig scene, after that he found himself hating the hair.

Ah he remembered both from his own personal experience (Which is a hell of a lot more stressful in person as Gold Orbs are very hard to come across and he actually has to process all that shit, meaning it's an equipment basis, unless he comes across a God of Time Statue, though the transfers are subconscious and instant, more of a touching it and then immediately knowing new things and having new things, depending on the statue's location and crafter.) and the game experiences the first bosses or to him, the ones who weren't small fry.

Phantom, even more of a bitch to kill in life than in the game.

Cerbereus, no game can convey how frigging cold that room was.

Berial, so the kid did kick that guy's ass before Dante showed up.

He wasn't going to relate with DMC2 because for him it either hasn't happened yet or is a different universe, speaking of other universes, he has half a mind to find the one this reboot is set in and show that punk how you slaughter demons, eat pizza and look like a badass as opposed to this emo fake who couldn't handle the stress of being hunted as opposed to Dante.

Still he had to give the game some chops for it's gameplay except for the devil trigger system, which just turned the game into a shoot-em-up-in-the-air thing though he was not hearing any of it about Vergil using a firearm by choice, the only reason he used his handgun was to banish Arkham back to the human realm.

It was a matter of taste, Vergil did not believe firearms were a warrior's weapon and was more than capable with his swordsmanship alone to outfight a gun in addition to his approach with summoned swords, one thing the games did not touch on was that Vergil could also use them as melee weapons though technically this was touched on with one of his taunts when the stylish factor was at SSS in the Special Edition of the fourth game.

Editing and saving his review and posting it on YouTube, he felt a bit of pride for being able to directly address his opinion on this, even if the people of this world didn't know it was really him.

Playing through all these games (and showcasing it on youtube) had eased his boredom substantially, being finally able to hack across demons again though still it wasn't the same as actually working out and if he hit the gym, he'd break the equipment trying to exercise as much as he does in a fight.

A knock on his door was heard and he lazily got off his ass to answer it, wearing only black sweats, no shirt as he answered to a now embarrassed and flustered Asahina Mikuru who as Dante remembered, was going to discuss Suzumiya Haruhi with him here.

She managed to compose herself enough to ask to be let in and Dante nodded, oblivious as to why she was flustered for a moment before realizing his state of dress and shrugged, closing the door behind her and walking towards a white T-shirt laying in a pile of new clothes he bought but was too tired to organize them.

Mikuru herself noted the surroundings, it wasn't too messy but it could use a little work, or rather a little effort. She noticed the game collection sitting on a coffee table along with a PS3 and 4 and of course, the games being that of the DMC series, including the reboot.

Dante shuffled the T-shirt on though this was only to make things easier with his guest, he truly didn't care whether he was wearing a shirt or not unless he was in public not reacting to an ambush.

Dante spoke, saying "Find yourself a seat if you want, Don't mind the clutter, I'm still settling in here".

It was an excuse, he's been here long enough to organize his stuff, he just didn't care too much about it.

Mikuru nodded and sat down on the couch, saying "As I said before, I would like to discuss Suzumiya-san but also recently I've learned a few things about yourself. Mainly you are who you appeared to be when I first saw you."

Dante's interest was piqued and then he finally remembered who was here in his home, he turned, shirt now on and crossed his arms, saying "So you must be that time traveler who I've read about in my world then. I didn't come here voluntarily if that's what your about to ask though if you're here then I must be doing something right."

She shook her head and said "I'm just lucky that I was here when this happened. I've lost contact with the future and am afraid if I travel to the future I'll be in a place inhospitable towards human life. When a slider enters a new universe, he or she disrupts the flow of time from that point on. Think of time travel as taking one stone from the end of the river and tossing it somewhere else along the river. Take sliding as a stone from outside the river or from another river, and tossing it into this one. It has no origin point within the flow yet still causes waves."

Dante nodded and said "Believe it or not, I know how time works. It would be impossible to wield the Quicksilver without an understanding of temporal physics or whatever the eggheads call it. When I received that power I also received the knowledge, so you don't need to dumb it down too much, I'll understand phrases like Temporal Discontinuity though if you had met me before I acquired this power, I would have no clue in hell what you were saying."

Mikuru smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that, this makes it much easier to explain things. Put simply, someone has come here, another person like Haruhi and when that occurred, I lost contact with the future. I can only assume he will do something to destroy either the possibility of time travel or perhaps the entire world sometime soon."

Dante nodded and said "It may be the shadows that attacked my world. I'm still not sure who sent me here but I'm itching to get back and even the score, though from what I've recently learned I may already be too late as apparently time is not the same across the multiverse. If that's the case I'll just have to either make a living here or find a reality close to my own, I've already got a suitable candidate from my recent gaming session."

Mikuru chuckled slightly and said "I am curious as to how you're reacting to the revelation that you are a fictional character in this universe."

Dante replied "Probably the same as you are, confronted with the fact that to my world, you are a fictional character."

Before Mikuru could reply, three knocks came at Dante's door.

Dante moved, saying "Probably the Pizza guy." and grabbed some money on a table and opened the door.

It was not the pizza guy.

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious yeah, I'm not the pizza guy. Writer, do this right or I'm coming after you." said the man at the door.

Both Dante and Mikuru recognized him from another fiction.

Deadpool.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: RIP, Fourth Wall.

"Yeah, I just had to name the chapter that, because, Deadpool."

* * *

POV - Dante

* * *

Deadpool stood there in front of Dante, oddly he was holding the pizza box containing what Dante had ordered.

Deadpool spoke again, saying "Well, took you long enough to get here, I've been standing here scratching my ass for God knows how long waiting for thi-"

Dante interrupted him, saying "Okay, considering who you are and what I know about you, I'll not even explore the possibility that all of this is just some book or the like. What are you doing here?" Deadpool shrugged and replied "Dunno, I'm supposed to find some brat named Suzumiya Haruhi, see if she's got the power of a goddess, screw with her head a little bit and probably drive a sword into her if she turns out to be a dominating bitch like her dope-a-ganger. I came here just because I haven't seen you since we did that game together. Ya'know the one where we had to team up to fight Galactus?"

Dante sighed and said "Okay, first of all, I am not the Dante from whatever universe you may be from, second, I'll just assume that someone is observing all of this in his dreams and writing about it, unaware that it's reality and that somehow, you can tap into this and directly communicate to them through some, bah, my brain hurts too much thinking about this crap. So, I take it you're here running from the shadows?"

Deadpool tossed the pizza box aside, thankfully for Dante, it didn't spill open. Deadpool let out a loud burp and then spoke again, saying "Nah, I got hired by that shadow guy to do all this shit, he didn't bother with my universe, just appeared in his trenchcoat and told me he'd give me a ton of gold, a shit'ton of bullets and a lifetime supply of chimichangas if I, hang on I got it laying around here somewhere."

Dante materialized Ebony and held it to Deadpool's head, though he didn't seem to notice or care as he patted himself down and pulled out a piece of paper that was in the ass end of his suit, literally. he resumed his sentence, ignoring Ebony just a breath away from his head, saying "Determine if closed space appears when I scare the shit out of her, Ask her some soul-searching bullshit about what she would do in various situations and, oh. Yeah I'll keep that one to myself. Wonder how many spellchecks Mister Writer here had to do just to get all this shit right?"

Dante spoke, saying "You do realize I have a gun to your head, right?"

Deadpool laughed and said "Oh please do, I haven't been shot in the head in the last, six minutes. Hurts but oddly enough, when my brain is regenerating, I kinda get this kickass high that no drug can ever come close to." He paused for a moment before saying again, flatly "Still hurts like hell though."

Dante sighed and said "Your healing factor does have a limit, I could hack you into pieces, or banish you to some weird hell dimension."

Deadpool laughed and said "Sure, but I'd heal, eventually, and this universe doesn't have a demon realm, unless of course that brat decides to make one. Oh speaking of, I paid for your pizza, ya'know, cause those gamers who live in their mothers basements always liked to team us up in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 when we fought Galactus, eh, some of them anyway."

Dante sighed and replied "Still have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Wait, If I checked around the game store, then."

Deadpool nodded and said "Yup, oh, get your ass kicked by me, I got some wicked victory lines. Now Writer, make sure I can get outta here without losing my head!" And with those words said, Deadpool activated his teleport device before Dante could react.

Dante sighed and absorbed his firearm, picked up the box of pizza and closed the door, looking at a very confused as hell Mikuru.

* * *

POV Shift - Ray Smith, 7:32 PM Local Time

* * *

Deadpool teleported into a small apartment and grabbed a slice of pizza from the table and was working on how to eat it through his mask, before sighing and dropping it back onto the box.

Ray (b) was relaxing on a small couch, using a yo-yo to kill the time. He turned his head to Deadpool before saying "The tests don't begin until tomorrow, you should be laying low."

Deadpool sighed and replied "Yeah, A, thats boring, B, thats boring, and C, that is f***ing boring. Wait, Really? You censored me? Is this supposed to be some T rated bullshit Writer? Don't make me come after you."

Ray (b) laughed and replied "You do realize you're just talking to another version of myself, albeit de-powered and, actually, I'm not going to go into that, who knows what kind of shit would ripple across the multiverse if I did. Anyway, where were you?"

Deadpool looked at Ray (b) and said "Oh I paid Dante a visit, he's got some hot chick over his place, looked familiar, I think she's a time traveler, dunno, dun care. Bought him a pizza, with the pizza man's credit card, doesn't know I swiped it yet. Gonna be hell'a funny when he does."

Ray b sighed and said "That isn't laying low, maybe I should have restored your sanity for this task." Deadpool replied "That would be f***ing boring, I mean, come on, who doesn't like a little insanity."

A few seconds later and he said flatly to observers unknown "Did you really just censor me again?". Deadpool sighed, made a facepalm gesture and said "Hey can you take me to the writer's universe so I can kill him? I can probably take over this story and do it a billion times better."

Ray (b) looked at Deadpool for a second before saying "Even if I wanted to, I can't, the universe you're talking about is what I call the Primary universe, it would be like looking for a single atom in an entire universe. Besides, nothing is censored, at least not to our perspective."

Deadpool sighed and said to observers unknown "You are one lucky bastard, be thankful I'm getting chimichangas for this." Ray (b) sighed and used his abilities to forcefully transport deadpool elsewhere before saying to himself "I knew I should have used Vandal Savage or the Red Skull for the first round of tests."

* * *

POV Shift - Ray Zenji (a), The Following day, which just happens to be a Monday

* * *

He was rather enjoying this, though it was hell for the other students. Dante was giving them a rather firm workout, six had already collapsed from the imposed marathon by their sadistic overlord from hell and were on the benches either resting or trying to replace all the sweat they had just lost, Haruhi was on the sidelines observing Dante's hellish teaching methods along with the rest of the female students. Ray didn't know what the kids here would fear more, one of the shadows or a gym lesson from Dante.

Ray pondered Dante not taking on the identify of Tony Redgrave, then again, he recalled that people would be aware of even that alias, and if the anime was anything to go on, it was that Dante was done using that name.

After their little marathon had been over thanks to the end of the class, Dante had gotten a good gauge on their limits and abilities, or so Ray thought that was the intent of the seasoned Devil Hunter.

Later during lunch hour, the SOS-dan were in the clubroom, Haruhi was looking out the window from her chair, Ray was meditating, channeling his powers and preparing for whatever tests would befall Haruhi, hoping he could do something to help, time seemed to slow down, before the two found themselves in a closed space region, their club members not present and of all the people that could have been there with them, was Deadpool.

Deadpool took a look at them, Ray immediately noticed his presence whilst Haruhi was only a little confused at the changed environment before turning around and noticing a character she wasn't familiar with.

Deadpool sighed and said "Yeah, so, I'm supposed to figure out if the brat is a Slim-Jim or whatever your doop-ah-ganger called it, then scare the shit out of her, then test some more. Dunno why you're here though."

Ray (a) got between him and Haruhi, the latter of the two aforementioned walked up and said "Let's just get these tests over with."

Deadpool looked in her direction and said "I'd LOVE to, but we're going to commercial."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

An odd screen appears before the observers unknown, much similar to an internet chat room.

Deadpool:Yeah, I get it, there's no actual commercials and this chapter was probably too damn short compared to others, but that's just the flow of the writer, whose door I'm gonna be knocking on once I figure out which universe he's in, unless he bribes me with a chimichanga, or two. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed the story so far, normally the writer would tell you this himself with some fancy afterword thing but he's hiding right now. The more afterwords he does, the more the bitchy version of Haruhi is closer to finding this primary universe dope-a-ganger spoke about, so, yeah, every afterword in this story is probably that much less time before an all-consuming mad goddess comes to screw up your universe, assuming she gets to him before I do that is. Have a nice day.


End file.
